


Ineffable Kinktober 2020 (Quefish)

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel and Demon True Forms (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bite Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lick Kink, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in Space, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Water Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: This is a series of short ficlets to go with Quefish's prompts for Ineffable Kinktober. I'm hoping to write one for each prompt but we'll see how we go. Hope you enjoy!Rating will mostly be Explicit but there will be some fluffy ones in here, knowing me.Tags will be added as I upload more chapters.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	1. Licking/Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both dream of what they would like but can they express their desires to one another?

Aziraphale rolls over in his sleep. Since the not apocalypse he has taken to sleeping a lot more. No doubt encouraged by a certain sleepy Demon in his life. It’s a weird dream, Crowley is briefly in Snake form before changing into his human form. He dreams that Crowley is tickling, wait, no? licking up the inside of his thighs, which Aziraphale tries (and fails) to stay still. He wakes up suddenly, finding that he is slightly damp between his legs? “Hmmmm, interesting,” he muses.

Crowley is just as much asleep as Aziraphale is, albeit in his own bed in his flat. Although “things” have progressed, to simple kissing and holding hands, Crowley doesn’t want to push his Angel, risking a repeat of, “you go too fast for me, Crowley.” Crowley is dreaming of the Angel on top of him, just cuddling and kissing, like they do now. Only this time, both a naked and Crowley groans. The sound seems to hot dream Aziraphale and he bites down on the soft flesh between Crowley’s left shoulder and his neck. He groans again while Aziraphale sucks a bruising mark into that area. Satan! He is hard.

The next evening, Crowley is in his usual slouching position on the sofa while Aziraphale is sat on his chair. Aziraphale startles Crowley by moving himself over to the sofa, next to his Demon. He slides his hand across Crowley’s leg and coyly asked,  
“Is this ok, my love?”  
“More than ok, Angel.” He captures Aziraphale’s lips in a rapidly filthy kiss. In between heated kisses, Aziraphale gasps,  
“Would you lick my thighs, my love?”  
Crowley is taken aback but recovers quickly. His look darkens as he replies and suggests,  
“Only if you bite my shoulder, Angel?”  
*snap* they’re naked.  
Crowley slithers to the floor and licks up Aziraphale’s thighs, nibbling here and there, before taking his gorgeous length into his mouth. He swallows him down, pumping the shaft lightly. Aziraphale grips his love’s hair and directs Crowley’s movements.

Crowley comes back up and crushes Aziraphale’s lips in a bruising kiss. Aziraphale flips them over so that he is on top. He then sucks on Crowley’s flesh between his shoulder and neck to leave a bruising mark. Aziraphale breaks off and admires his handiwork, or rather, his mouthwork. A slight discolouration of the skin is blooming.  
Crowley growls and flips them again. He resumes sucking Aziraphale who comes quickly, Crowley swallows it all down. He then positions himself, using a judicious miracle to open up Aziraphale. He opens his eyes wide at the intrusion of the miracle but then Crowley fills him and starts to thrust hard. Crowley is just about to completion when Aziraphale comes again, between them, untouched. 

Crowley kisses his Angel, miracles away the stickiness before collapsing on Aziraphale. The Angel grabs the blue and silver soft blanket which is on the back of the sofa to cover them both.


	2. Distracted Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I was racking my brain trying to think of something for this chapter, when my eldest gave me the perfect idea. What if Crowley "distracts" Aziraphale when he's on the phone to Gabriel? Honestly, I haven't stopped cackling at this even while writing it. Enjoy!  
> Can Crowley derail Aziraphale's phone call from Gabriel? It might be easier than you think.

Aziraphale had just answered the phone call from Gabriel, on his mobile, when Crowley had slunk in the door. He took his Angel by his hand, wordlessly and led him upstairs.

Aziraphale pulled his hand and Crowley turned to look at his Angel. He mouthed ‘Gabriel’, the Demon gestured the universal sign for dickhead, Aziraphale had to stifle a giggle.

However, Crowley grabbed his hand and continued up the stairs. He quickly divested the Angel of all of his clothes, waiting patiently while the Angel passed his mobile from one hand to the other.

He allowed Crowley to lay him down on the generous bed Crowley had bought when they had first got together. Crowley began to stroke long strokes down the Angel’s sides. Aziraphale sighed, relaxing.

Gabriel caught onto the fact that something was happening.  
“Aziraphale, are you concentrating?”

Crowley took Aziraphale’s cock in hand and lapped at the tip, a bead of precome glistening in the light.  
“Oh, um, yes.”  
The Angel was indeed concentrating as the Demon moved to bracket the Angel’s head between his thighs. He grasped the Demon’s cock and slid it easily into his mouth, Crowley sighing as he took Aziraphale’s cock deeper.

“Aziraphale, have you moved away? I can’t hear you!” Aziraphale took Crowley’s cock from his mouth,  
“Um, sorry Gabriel, I’m now busy, goodbye.”

Gabriel stared at his phone. Aziraphale was perfectly ok a minute ago, he wondered what had happened. Then he remembered that Aziraphale had allowed the enemy, the Demon Crowley, into his life, his home. Gabriel looked disgusted. Aziraphale and Crowley, however, were having a delightful afternoon.


	3. Rescue/Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really soft chapter of how Crowley rescues Aziraphale in more ways than one.

Aziraphale was watching as the troop of children slowly came closer and closer to his shop. He had taken a phone call from a local school about a proposed field trip for the children to his book shop. The children were learning about books and how to take care of them so they would last a long time. Of course, Aziraphale being who he was had immediately said yes. But now, he wasn’t so sure.

It wouldn’t be that bad, he told himself. He had only agreed to a short session of around twenty minutes before the children headed off to a local library. Crowley had decided to stay away and come by later to help calm his Angel’s fraught nerves.

The bell tinkled above the door and around fifteen children plus three adults came barging into his space. Almost immediately the children broke away with an adult directing them. It was exhausting for Aziraphale, trying to keep track of three groups of people wandering through his bookshop. One girl took out an old copy of Black Beauty from the shelves and began flicking through the pages. An adult intervened before Aziraphale could. The girl’s hands were grubby, even though all of the children had washed their hands before leaving the school.

The adult, Miss Bell, gently took the book away from the child and risked a glance up at Aziraphale. He was in full glare mode and she quietly handed the book back to him and muttered an apology.

Crowley hadn’t ever been far away from the bookshop and as he walked past, he glanced in. Aziraphale was sat by his desk, slumped over with his head resting on his forearms. He sauntered in. Crowley clapped his hands in a rhythm that the children immediately clapped back to him (who did you think invented that annoying little thing that adults do in schools to get the attention of the children?!)

He approached one of the adults explaining that Mr Fell had a migraine and for them to leave. Miss Bell communicated this to the other adults and children. They lined up and were gone in a matter of minutes. Crowley closed and locked the door.

Aziraphale looked up after a moments silence and saw Crowley closing the door after the last adult had left the shop. Crowley rounded the desk, took the Angel by the hand and led him through the back room and up the stairs. He kissed Aziraphale in what was now regarded by Crowley as their bedroom. He stripped his Angel as well as himself and encouraged him to lie down. Crowley then wrapped himself round Aziraphale, enveloping him in his warmth. Aziraphale slowly relaxed and they drifted off to sleep together.


	4. Lapdance/Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale plans a surprise for his Demon, it doesn't quite go as he planned but... it's ineffable.

Aziraphale calls Crowley. A voice full of sleep answers,

“Hmmm… Angel, Hi.”

“Ah, Crowley, could you come over? It’s quite urgent.”

Crowley shot up in bed, wide awake. “What’s wrong?” There’s an edge of panic to his voice. Aziraphale uses his calming influence,  
“Oh, nothing, my dear. I just can’t wait to see you, that’s all.” Crowley rumbles a chuckle.

“Oh, I see. I’ll be there soon Angel.”

That sorted, Aziraphale hangs up and steps into the bedroom. He thinks it looks alright. It’s the height of summer, the breeze gently ruffling the curtains that are closed. The lamps are on, slightly dimmed. The bed has been miracled a touch bigger.

There’s a slight tinkling noise from the bell over the door as it opens. It’s locked but the sentient shop always lets Crowley in. Aziraphale smiles as he hears Crowley’s voice drifting through the shop.

“Hey, Angel! You there?” Aziraphale appears, like a vision (well to Crowley, like an Angel) at the top of the stairs. He’s dressed in his usual attire and he’s wringing his hands slightly. He looks nervous. Aziraphale holds his hands out to Crowley with a grin.

“Come on up, Demon. I have plans for you.”

Crowley raises an eyebrow and strides quickly up the stairs, two at a time to clasp the Angel’s hand. Once he’s up there, Aziraphale gathers him into a bear hug. He whispers,

“I missed you.” Crowley pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

“Missed you too, Angel.”

Aziraphale leads him to the bedroom. Crowley has only been here a handful of times, but he doesn’t miss the sound system rigged up by Aziraphale. He clicks the remote and lovely soft, gentle music comes on. Not particularly sexy but, it’s Aziraphale, his Angel. His taste got stuck somewhere in the mid nineteenth century.

Crowley unceremoniously gets pushed into an old armchair. Aziraphale lets go of his hand and then the show begins. He stands in front of Crowley and slowly takes off his jacket. Crowley eyes begin to widen. Aziraphale then very slowly unbuttons his cuffs and then proceeds to roll them both up, baring his forearms. Crowley visibly gulps. The Angel smiles as he takes off his shirt and vest. He blushes as Crowley’s eyes rove up and down his Angel’s exposed torso. He winks at his Demon.

As he very suggestively tugged down his trousers, he took the opportunity to kiss Crowley. But there was something wrong?! Between his heated looks towards the Demon, Crowley had fallen asleep and was gently snoring! The damned snake had fallen asleep!!

Aziraphale walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling dejected. He moved slightly; the bed made a sound. That sound woke up the sleepy Demon. Crowley mumbled,

“Hey, what happened?” 

Aziraphale huffed and said, quietly,

“You fell asleep while I was trying, and obviously failing, to be sexy for you.”

Crowley gathered himself from the chair and moved towards Aziraphale. He sat besides the Angel and put his arm around him. Aziraphale leaned into the touch, sighing. He turned his Angel’s face towards him,

“No, no, it wasn’t you, my sweetheart. It’s just that I was up half the night researching…” He squeaked and cut himself off.

“Researching?” Aziraphale’s eyebrow shot up.

“Look,” Crowley tried to backtrack, “it’s not important. I’m here now.”

Aziraphale shrugged off the Demon’s arm and smirked, 

“However,” He pulled Crowley up off the bed, “you, my dear, are still wearing entirely too many clothes.”

Crowley grinned as his Angel started undressing him. He stripped his clothes quickly and efficiently and held him close. Aziraphale reached up and took Crowley’s face into his hands so gently that Crowley was trying hard not to burst into tears. He kissed Crowley like he was so precious to him. Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s hand and led him back to the bed.

He lay Crowley down reverently and then began to kiss from Crowley’s lips right down to his useless belly button. Crowley’s breath hitched and he groaned as Aziraphale gently gripped his cock before lapping at the tip of it, tasting the precome.

As he gently pumped Crowley’s cock, Aziraphale slid Crowley’s leg up a little so that he could get nearer. He held up two fingers up for Crowley to suck and to make wet, which he did happily. After, Aziraphale circled his hole and pushed one finger in, he drew that one out and pushed in with two fingers when he slightly crooked his fingers. He pushed in and out a few times, he left his two fingers in, gently stretching while he looked up at Crowley. 

Crowley was breathing erratically and trying to grip onto the bed. Aziraphale rumbled,

“Ok, darling?” 

“Yes, yes! Oh please, I need you, sweetheart!” 

Aziraphale positioned himself using a bit of slickness and pushed forward. Crowley groaned as he felt Aziraphale. Aziraphale held still for Crowley to get used to him. All too soon, Crowley was trying to push against Aziraphale for more friction. Aziraphale took this to be a good sign and began to thrust into his love. Crowley was writhing and began to meet Aziraphale’s thrusts.

Aziraphale slipped a hand between their hot bodies and gripped Crowley’s cock, moving at the same fast rhythm as he snapped his hips driving into Crowley. Crowley came first, shouting out,

“Aziraphale!” At hearing his name, Aziraphale spilled into Crowley and began to slow down and soften. He slipped out, kissed Crowley and rolled off, gathering him in his arms for a hug.

Crowley tucked his head underneath Aziraphale’s chin and heard Aziraphale’s snap, they were clean and underneath the duvet. Crowley yawned and fell asleep in his love’s arms. Aziraphale smiled and closed his eyes too.


	5. Edging/Orgasm Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley stumbles across Aziraphale who is not himself, he makes Aziraphale feel wanted and loved.

Crowley had entered the Bookshop, closed and locked of course to everyone else but him. He found Aziraphale sitting on the sofa in the back room. He was unusually quiet, Crowley thought his Angel was sleeping, at first. But then his Angel turned his storm blue eyes to Crowley’s golden eyes. He looked at Crowley with an expression that Crowley hadn’t seen for hundreds of years. One of longing and of shame.

He knelt beside Aziraphale and cupped his hands in his own, he gently asked,

“Hey, what’s wrong, sweetheart? Has something happened?” 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s hands gently holding his own and whispered,

“Am I too much?”

Crowley frowned,

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”

“Am I too much? Too bossy? Too controlling?” He lifted those stormy blue eyes to search Crowley’s amber eyes. He fearfully asked,

“Am I too dominant? Would you…?” He tailed off and gulped. “I just feel as though I’m too much.”

Crowley sat next to his Angel gently stroking his hands with his thumbs. He wasn’t sure what his Angel was saying. He gently moved in for a kiss. Aziraphale welcomed his kiss. Crowley whispered,

“Do you want me to take control, my sweetheart? I can, but only with your consent?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley and shyly smiled,

“Yes, please, my darling. The humans see me as so confident and altogether but, as you know, I’m really not. But if you would, I’d like to.”

Crowley smiled and whispered,

“I’m going to take you apart now, in our bed upstairs, my sweetheart. Oh and…” He had a devilish smirk on his face,

“Yes, my darling?”

“You will ask permission to come.”

Aziraphale shivered slightly and gulped. He nodded and allowed Crowley to lead him upstairs to their bed. They settled on the bed, quickly shedding their clothes. Aziraphale laid on the bed while Crowley quickly began to make Aziraphale lose control. 

Crowley was sucking a love bite into Aziraphale’s thigh when the first pleasing came. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale panted. He was as hard as anything, but Crowley was keeping to his word. He would do as his Angel asked. A litany of “Please,” had begun to be chanted by the Angel, each one more breathless than the last.

Crowley began to weaken as the cries turned more desperate. He sat back and admired the view of his debauched Angel writhing on the bed. Aziraphale’s hand tried to stroke his own cock but the hand was quickly smacked away by Crowley. He took a breath.

“Now, then, my sweetheart. Do you need something?! Use your words.” Crowley’s gentle tone was maddening to Aziraphale’s ears.

“Oh, please, Crowley, I need to come. Please, my darling.” He looked through his damp eyelashes up to a smirking Demon.

“Do you want to be sucked or would you prefer to come inside me?”

“Oh, you. Please darling. It won’t take long, come here, my love.”

Crowley positioned himself so Aziraphale could use his fingers to prepare him. No miracles for that today, no. Crowley wanted his Angel to feel him. To get even more aroused. Once Aziraphale’s fingers had slid in and out of Crowley a few times, Crowley positioned himself over Aziraphale’s rock hard cock and slowly slid down. He grunted as he felt Aziraphale’s fullness. Aziraphale began to thrust up into Crowley, gripping onto the sinuous, sinful hips.

Aziraphale was right, he didn’t last long at all. A few thrusts and grinds later and he was spilling inside Crowley. Crowley's come splattered over Aziraphale’s chest. Crowley snapped and they were clean, he leaned down to capture his Angel’s lips. He climbed off and lay down next to Aziraphale, snuggling into his warmth.

Aziraphale turned and kissed Crowley,

“Thank you, my love.”

“Anytime my Angel.”


	6. Stranger's Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley proposes an idea. Roleplay as strangers? Aziraphale isn't sure.

Crowley rolled on his stomach and propped his head up in his hands. 

“So, it’s agreed, then?” Aziraphale smiled,

“Although I don’t quite get the reasoning behind this idea, my dear, but yes.”

Crowley faltered, “but it’s supposed to be fun, Angel.”

Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair until he was practically purring,

“Well, I can do fun, my love.” He bent down to kiss his Demon. 

“So, I wait for you and pretend, yes?”

“Yep, that’s the idea,” he winked, “you never know, you might like it?”

Aziraphale got up and shooed the Demon out, Crowley got dressed and was quite happily shooed out.

Later that evening, Crowley pulled up to a little all-night café, the agreed rendezvous. He parked and locked the Bentley. He strolled up to the door and peered through the large window besides the door. His Angel was already there, reading a book and some papers. He was eating a slice of cake and had a mug of cocoa. Crowley smiled to himself as he walked in, those sinuous hips doing their own thing.

Crowley went to walk past but at the last second, swerved and knocked the mug of cocoa over some of the papers. Aziraphale spluttered and looked up. He was taken aback by the molten honey gold eyes peering at him over the top of sunglasses. Crowley raised an eyebrow. He purred,

“You know, you should really keep your drink away from the edge of the table.” Aziraphale’s eyes narrowed,  
“Are you actually insinuating that my hot cocoa getting spilled is my own fault?”

“Well, if you put it that way, then yes. Crowley by the way.”

Aziraphale just stares at the hand offered, Crowley shrugs and sits opposite the blond man.

“What is all this anyway?” gesturing to the papers and book. Crowley looks at the blond man sitting opposite him, with a bemused stare.

“I’m a mature student, literature. I own a bookshop nearby.”

“I never saw the point of books,” tapping on his mobile, “everything I want to know is on here. Your name?”

“I’m sure that you’ll find that I won’t be on your device,” Aziraphale says, haughtily.

“Well, let’s see, shall we?” Crowley slid his phone over and invited Aziraphale to put his name and number into his phone. Aziraphale is so shocked by this brazen behaviour, he does as he is told. He slides the phone back.

“Aziraphale? Isn’t that an Angel’s name?” A slight smirk is playing on the Demon’s lips.

“Yes, I believe it is. What can I say? My parents were religious.”

“Angel it is then.” Aziraphale looks questionably at Crowley, Crowley points to his hair.

“Your hair looks like a halo.”

“Ah, well. So, do you usually come bumping into stranger’s tables and then proceed to compliment them?” Crowley blushed slightly.

“Oh no, only the pretty ones.” Crowley gulped. He’d gone too far, too fast. Only Aziraphale lit up like the sun with a great big beaming smile. He stood up and began to gather his books and papers. Crowley watched confused, until Aziraphale grabbed his hand and practically dragged him outside.

Aziraphale dropped his bag, spun Crowley and pushed him against the Bentley. Crowley’s mind short circuited, “Ngk.”

“Yes, my dear. Quite.”

Aziraphale’s knee slid in between Crowley’s legs and Crowley’s cock hardened almost instantly. Aziraphale sighed and leaned in for a kiss. As he pulled back, Crowley looked slightly dazed. He grappled with the Bentley’s door and kept missing the handle. In the end, Aziraphale opened the door himself.

As he slid into the back seat, he could feel Crowley’s demonic magic expanding the Bentley. Crowley got in the driver’s side, turned and saw Aziraphale was smirking at him from the back seat. He rolled his eyes and clambered into the back seat.

“So,” Crowley tried to pull back some of his dignity, “do you do this often, Angel?” Aziraphale’s eyes lit up at the added endearment of Angel.

“No, but I can tell, it will be a bit different with you.” He ran his hand up and down Crowley’s silken shirt. Crowley shivered into his tough, his nipples hardening and his cock becoming impossibly harder. 

Aziraphale’s hand rested over Crowley’s jeans. Oh Satan! He was hard. Without a word, Aziraphale deftly undid the button and zip, took Crowley’s cock out and swallowed him down to the hilt.

Crowley screamed, “Oh Satan!” and his hands went to Aziraphale’s hair, gripping it tightly. Aziraphale’s mouth was hot and wet, it felt perfect. Crowley took Aziraphale’s mouth off his cock before he could come. He smashed his lips to his Angel’s lips. The kiss was hot and filthy.

Crowley stripped as did Aziraphale, all the while kissing and toughing each other. A miracle was used on the Bentley’s windows to stop people peering in. Crowley lay down and Aziraphale rutted against his lover. He slicked his cock and pushed into Crowley. Crowley groaned, it was perfect, he was perfect.

Momentum built and Aziraphale screamed Crowley’s name while Crowley came between them. As Aziraphale slipped out, he held Crowley close. He whispered in his ear,

“I think we should do this again.” Crowley chuckled,

“You hedonist. I knew you’d like it.”


	7. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale discovers something surprising about Crowley

It began as a quiet morning above the bookshop. Crowley yawned and stretched, turned over and just watched as Aziraphale slept. It was a relatively new concept for Aziraphale to sleep. He opened his eyes and gazed into honey amber eyes.

Crowley leaned over for a kiss and it began to become heated, quickly. Aziraphale gently caressed Crowley’s neck and somehow his fingers got tangled up in the silken hair. He pulled his hand out of Crowley’s hair, there was an audible gasp from Crowley. Aziraphale was just about to apologise but found his mouth was occupied, suddenly, by Crowley’s mouth. 

When Crowley pulled back, his honey gold eyes were wide, blown with love and lust, he was panting. Aziraphale said,

“Oh, you like that.” Crowley looked confused. Aziraphale tugged his hair again. Crowley’s breath quickened, he took in a deep breath,

“Oh, yes! Angel, please keep doing that.”

He pulled Aziraphale on top of him and ground their cocks together, both hard. Aziraphale tugged his hair sharply, Crowley was almost incoherent with want.   
“Angel,” he stuttered, “pl…ease, not gonna last!”

“Ok, my love.” He slicked up his cock with a thought and opened up Crowley by fingering his hole. He pushed in as he pulled Crowley’s hair, Crowley growled and smashed their mouths together. It was frantic and lust filled. Neither lasted long. Aziraphale pushed in deep and spilled into Crowley as he came between them. 

As they lay there, both gasping, Aziraphale said,

“So, hair pulling? Good to know.” Crowley laughed.

“Well, I never would have known if it weren’t for you, my Angel.”


	8. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley taps Aziraphale lightly on the bum over a comment. Aziraphale's eyes darken and he tells Crowley that it was exhilarating.
> 
> As the title of this chapter suggests, spanking is mentioned in this chapter. If that's not your thing, please skip this one. I know that it's structured as a chaptered fic but they are separate stand alone fics.

Crowley had just sat down with his wine when a hand reached over and took a gulp from his glass. Aziraphale was stood beside him, Crowley hadn’t poured his wine yet. Crowley tapped Aziraphale lightly on his bum. He said,

“Oi! Wait for yours, so impatient!”

Aziraphale put Crowley’s wine down and turned to Crowley. The look on Aziraphale’s face was one that Crowley had gotten to know over the past few months. He gulped.  
Aziraphale circled Crowley’s wrist and tightened his grip. Crowley looked down at his gripped wrist and then up into a Principality’s face. There was an aura of lust around Aziraphale. He needed Crowley. 

Crowley stood up and moved towards Aziraphale his gold eyes wide. He whispered, in Aziraphale’s ear,

‘What do you need, Angel?’

Aziraphale kissed Crowley, his voice is deep and throaty. 

“I need you Crowley. That was exhilarating.”

Crowley looked confused and then the penny dropped. Aziraphale’s attitude, his demeanour had changed when he had lightly tapped Aziraphale lightly on his bum. A thought formed in Crowley’s mind. He locked the shop door and drew down the blinds with a thought.

Crowley led Aziraphale, by the hand, over to the desk. Aziraphale kissed Crowley once more. Crowley gestured to the desk. It was Aziraphale’s turn to look confused.

“Bend over Angel.” Aziraphale’s eyes widen as he realised what Crowley expected him to do. Aziraphale went to lean forward over the desk when he was tapped on his arm. Crowley said,

“No, Angel, take your trousers and underpants down, please.” He smiled.

Aziraphale gulped and very slowly undid his trousers, he let them fall to the ground. He tugged his underpants down too. He chanced a look at Crowley who watched him, ready to strike.

“Now, because you have been a naughty Angel by drinking my wine, you will receive 5 spanks to your bum.”

Aziraphale looked sheepish and as he leaned over the desk, Crowley continued to speak. Crowley had noticed Aziraphale’s cock has taken an interest in the proceedings.

“Also,” Crowley continued, “you’ll get 5 more spanks for not being patient enough to wait for me to pour your wine. I need you to remember your colours and to count out loud for me. Can you handle that, dear heart?”

“Yes, sir.” A thrill shot through Crowley being addressed as ‘sir’.

He stroked over Aziraphale’s soft skin before drawing his hand back and striking Aziraphale’s bum. Aziraphale gasped out the numbers as he counted.

“One, oh, two, ah, three.” 

Aziraphale had forgotten to breathe. He was focused on the sensation of Crowley’s long fingered hand striking him. Crowley noticed,

“Yellow. Angel are you ok?” Crowley stroked his upper thigh. Aziraphale came back at hearing his name, he looked at Crowley,

“Yes, my love. Forgot to breathe.” A couple of deep breaths later. “I’m ok.” Crowley replied,

“Green, good to go, dear heart?” Aziraphale agreed,

“Green, my love.”

The next three spanks were issued in quick succession followed by a pause.

“Four, five, six.” Aziraphale had started to pant. Crowley stroked his bum cheeks which glowed a lovely blush colour. Crowley cooed, 

“Oh, you’re doing so well, my heart. Ok to continue?”  
Aziraphale gasped,  
“Green, my love.”

Crowley moved and stood directly behind Aziraphale and issued,

“Seven, eight, nine, ten.” Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley stroked over his blushed cheeks. He whimpered,

“Oh, Crowley.”

Aziraphale stood up carefully, shook his trousers and underpants off from his ankles. He turned and gathered Crowley up in his arms. His bum rested on the desk, the coolness acting as a balm for his reddened cheeks.

Aziraphale tenderly kissed Crowley, deepening the kiss. He licked into Crowley’s mouth and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. Crowley keened, he tugged at his own trousers which were impossibly tight. Aziraphale said,

“Oh, my darling, I need you. Have me here, please.” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hands away from his own trousers and deftly made short work of his trousers and underwear.

Crowley was pushed down onto the desk chair and Aziraphale sighed as he sank down onto Crowley’s cock. Crowley sounded wrecked as he thrust up into Aziraphale, taking care not to touch the sensitive rosy cheeks.

As Aziraphale ground down faster onto Crowley, Crowley thrusted up in Aziraphale matching his Angel’s rhythm. Aziraphale held Crowley close as he came. Aziraphale spilled untouched between them.

As they came down from their highs, *snap* the sticky mess was removed. Aziraphale gingerly climbed off of Crowley. He bent down and kissed his love. He pulled up his underpants and fastened his trousers and helped Crowley with his clothes. 

Crowley walked unsteadily to the sofa and collapsed onto it, pouring the wine into Aziraphale’s glass and handing it to him as he sat next to Crowley.


	9. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this hits the prompt entirely. But this is what the ineffable husbands told me what they wanted me to write for this. 
> 
> Aziraphale needs help in quietening his swirling thoughts.

Crowley answered his phone.

“Angel, hi!”

Crowley strained to hear Aziraphale. His voice was very faint.

“Crowley, I think I need you. Take me out of my head, please.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I’ll be there soon.”

As Aziraphale waited, he paced around the room, his brain thinking rapid fire thoughts. He slowed to a stop in the back room. He sat down, staring blankly. He heard the tinkle of the little bell above the shop door. He should really get up and go to him. But, by the time he had taken note of these thoughts, Crowley had appeared beside him.

Crowley sat down on the sofa next to Aziraphale, he looked concerned. Aziraphale leaned into Crowley, he looked at him with those piercing azure eyes. Crowley murmured,

“Oh, my heart.” 

He cradled Aziraphale’s face in his hands and kissed Aziraphale so gently, so tenderly. Aziraphale looked up into Crowley’s amber eyes and his heart ached with how gentle Crowley was with him, was always with him. As he drew back, Crowley whispered,

“Do you need me to take control again, my heart? Do you consent to being my submissive?” Crowley searched Aziraphale’s eyes for what he knew to be true in his heart. Aziraphale wanted him to be his dominant. 

Aziraphale nodded and whispered,

“Yes, I need you. I want to be yours and yours alone, my love. I need you to be my dominant, I consent. I want you to take control and take me.”

Aziraphale was so quiet. He brought Aziraphale’s knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. 

“Ok, my heart. I’m going to take you to bed now and to take you. Do you have your colours, my sweetheart?” 

As Aziraphale stood up to follow Crowley, he said,

“Green, my love. Forever green for you.” 

As they entered the bedroom, Crowley paused and checked in with Aziraphale. He asked,

“Do you want to ask for permission to come, my heart?” Crowley tried to gauge what level of dominance his Angel needed. Aziraphale looked over at Crowley and replied,

“No, I don’t honestly think that will be necessary my love.” 

They undressed each other carefully, caressing each other slowly, then climbed into the bed, pulling up the covers. Aziraphale snuggled into Crowley’s side, just touching and stroking his chest. Crowley touched and kissed Aziraphale. He manoeuvred himself on top of Aziraphale. The touches and kisses became more frenzied and frantic when Crowley reached down and stroked Aziraphale’s cock. His other hand reached around and fingered at Aziraphale’s hole. Aziraphale moaned,

“Oh yes, Crowley, please.”

Crowley gently removed his finger and started to thrust with two fingers, he pumped them in and out, readying his Angel for his cock. Aziraphale whined. He desperately reached out for Crowley. Crowley whispered,  
“Ok, ok, my heart.”

He turned Aziraphale, slicked up his cock and pushed into the heat of Aziraphale. Aziraphale sighed as Crowley stilled, he looked back at Crowley. Crowley moved, building up the rhythm of his hips. He reached round to grab Aziraphale’s cock to stroke him at the same rhythm. The sounds of their lovemaking grew louder before Aziraphale screamed out,

“Crowley!”

Crowley’s hand was covered with Aziraphale’s spend. He afforded a quick thought to clean his hand before he moved his hand to Aziraphale’s hip. Crowley’s hips continued to snap forward, driving his cock deep into Aziraphale’s heat. Aziraphale’s hands held Crowley round his waist until Crowley cried out,

“Aziraphale!” and he spilled into Aziraphale. Aziraphale felt the hot surge of Crowley coming inside of him. They were both panting, Crowley *snapped* and they collapsed into each other’s arms. Aziraphale’s head suddenly felt clear and blessedly quiet of all thoughts. He kissed his love and they both snuggled down into sleep.


	10. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale isn't ready to go to dinner when Crowley swings by the Bookshop to pick him up. What could the Angel be doing to make him forget about dinner?

“Angel,” Crowley called from downstairs, in the bookshop, “we’re going to be late if we don’t get a wiggle on.”

Crowley grimaced.

“Urgh, I cannot believe I said, ‘wiggle on’.” He sighed as he walked up the stairs. His demonic sense told him that the Angel was on the second floor although? There was a slight change in Aziraphale’s scent. It seemed softer, more floral, but still with the overriding smell of old parchment and tea. 

As Crowley neared the bedroom (their bedroom) he paused to listen. His Angel was making some, soft delectable noises, moans and he was panting slightly. Although his ears were picking up some kind of buzzing noise just below the surface.

Crowley’s smile turned into a smirk. He had an idea of what his Angel was up to and enjoying. He peeked through the slightly ajar door and there she was, writhing as her orgasm built. He stood still and palmed his cock, letting her have a chance to finish. It wasn’t long before her cries filled his ears and she turned off the vibrator as she became oversensitive.

Almost immediately Aziraphale’s head snapped round to the partly open door. Now Aziraphale had her wits about her, she had sensed her demon lurking at the door. She coughed,

“You can come in now Crowley. You liked watching? You do, don’t you, you filthy pervert!”

Crowley pushed the door open, redness seeping into his hot face as he approached the blushing angel.

“Well, we can go at it like rampant rabbits, if you want Angel?” Another smirk crossed his lips. Aziraphale pulled him down onto herself. Kissing her, he murmured,

“Although I’m not sure if I can buzz or vibrate if that’s what you’re after Angel?” Aziraphale groaned and *snap* she ended up with a naked demon lying across her body.

“Oh, shush, you.” 

Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hips as he kissed her. He slid his hardened cock straight into the heat of his Angel. She cried out, already so sensitive from coming just a few minutes ago. As Crowley pounded into her, he cried out his release as she gasped his name.

They smashed their lips together in an uncoordinated kiss, hands roaming. As they relaxed into one another, Crowley picked up the vibrator,

“So, this is what you get up to while I’m not here Angel.”

Aziraphale blushed and replied,

“Well, it’s not all about you, love.” 

She took it from him and cleaned it with a thought.


	11. Clothed/lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale was just trying to make a cup of tea, ffs!
> 
> An extremely short chapter.

Aziraphale was making a cup of tea when long, bare freckled arms reached around for a hug. Crowley’s voice whispered in his ear,

“Please, Angel.”

Crowley ground his erection into Aziraphale’s plush bum. Aziraphale gasped and groaned himself. He whipped down his trousers and underwear as quickly as he could.

Crowley’s long, dextrous fingers started to stroke around his loves hole when, with a thought, his fingers were slick. He pushed one in and then withdrew to push two fingers in. The tea, all but forgotten, lay on the worktop.

Aziraphale pushed back onto Crowley’s fingers, controlling the depth himself. Crowley gripped onto Aziraphale’s hip and slicked his cock. Crowley removed his fingers, ignoring Aziraphale’s whine. He grasped his slickened cock and pushed into Aziraphale fully. He thrusted hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the small kitchen, Aziraphale keened.

Crowley’s hand came round to stroke Aziraphale’s cock. Their mounting heat dissipated quickly as they reached their climax together. Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder as he *snapped* and cleaned them up.

Aziraphale turned and caught his demon with a soft kiss. He pulled up his underwear and trousers. Aziraphale sighed and carried on with making his tea along with a cup of coffee for his demon.


	12. Swimming/In water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley surprises his Angel, Aziraphale loves it.

The cottage came with a small stretch of water behind it. It was a large pond that had been built by the previous owners. With a few miracles, Crowley ensured that it was clean and slightly warm, it had to be perfect for his Angel. Only the best for Aziraphale, especially now that they were together on their own side.

It was a warm summer’s evening that he took the hand of his new husband, kissed his knuckles and said,

“Follow me. But close your eyes once I open the back door.”

Aziraphale looked at him, questions beginning to form when Crowley put his fingers on his loves lips to quieten him. Aziraphale took Crowley’s offered hand, allowed him to pull him up, then followed him to their back door.

Aziraphale dutifully closed his eyes once Crowley had started to turn the door handle. Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand leading him out into the moonlit evening.

They hadn’t gone far when Crowley whispered in his ear,

“Stop, my heart and look up.” Aziraphale shivered at hearing the endearment, said with blinding love dripping from the words. Aziraphale opened his eyes and saw Crowley’s golden eyes first of all. He smiled and then looked up into the giant canvas of his love’s creations. Everything seemed brighter.

He then looked over at the pond. There were candles floating on the edge of the pond. Aziraphale sighed,

“Oh, my darling. You do spoil me so.” He kissed Crowley lightly and they stood for a moment, just basking in the warm evening. Crowley’s arms wrapped around Aziraphale. 

“Angel,” Crowley’s voice sounded odd as he whispered. Aziraphale turned his head, 

“Yes, my darling?”

“You know that I always want you, don’t you? I could never have enough of you, my heart.” 

Aziraphale chuckled moving his hand lightly over Crowley’s tightening trousers. He teased,

“Well, that’s plain for all to see.”

“Well, I want you now. In the water.”

Aziraphale’s eyes grew large as he took this information in.

“You don’t realise how much of a turn on that is, my love.” 

His mouth sought Crowley’s in a rough kiss. There was no time, it seemed. Mounting noises erupted out of them both, stripping each other bare and wading out onto the cool refreshing water.

They clung onto one another as Crowley began to stroke Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale, in turn, stroked his husband’s cock into full hardness. It felt different in water, as though time had slowed down.

Crowley slipped behind Aziraphale and pushed into him, Aziraphale groaned and he gripped onto Crowley’s hips, behind him. Crowley was hard and fast, pounding into his husband over and over again. Crowley gripped onto Aziraphale’s cock and stroked him at the same rhythm, until Aziraphale spilled into Crowley’s hand and Crowley had spilled into Aziraphale.

They held onto each other before *snap* they were in their cosy bedroom, in their huge bed. Their clothes were draped over the bedroom chair. 

Aziraphale pressed his forehead to Crowley’s and said,

“Thank you for my surprise, my darling.”

“Anytime, my heart.”


	13. Kink free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale wakes up to a woman in his bed, well, a female presenting demon.

Aziraphale woke up besides his love. He pressed up gently behind her. He drew his arm around her lithe body and brought her gently to him, crushing their bodies together. Crowley had obviously decided to change his form at sometime during the night. Aziraphale loved that his demon felt comfortable enough around him that he would do that.

He stroked her luscious red, so red hair and the movement caused his demon to gently wake. She ground her bum against him, causing him to gasp. She whispered,

“Well, someone is pleased to see me, Angel.”

Aziraphale chuckled and rutted against her bare bum. Crowley turned to face him and delicately kissed those gorgeous lips of his.

Aziraphale slid his hand down her body and found what he was looking for, a wetness pressed against his fingers. He pushed one finger into her vulva, coating his finger in her slick. Crowley moaned into his mouth as Aziraphale kissed her. He drew his finger out and gripped onto his hardness to join her hand already gripped there.

Together, their joined hands worked his shaft to full hardness, Crowley rolled onto her back, bringing Aziraphale with her. Aziraphale repositioned himself on her body and then bucked his hips, hard. Crowley gasped at the sensation. He began a punishing rhythm and pounded into her over and over again. She grasped his firm buttocks and wound her incredibly long legs around him.

Relentlessly pounding into Crowley, Aziraphale tanged his hands into her long hair. Crowley tipped her head up, her mouth seeking his, ending in a messy, filthy kiss. She tilted her hips slightly so that he could deepen his thrust. Crowley cried over her lover’s name as she came hard, Aziraphale tipped over the edge too after hearing his love scream his name.

As breaths subsided into a calm rhythm, Aziraphale murmured,

“What a fantastic way to wake up, my love.” He slipped out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her. She turned to Aziraphale and ran her hands through the silky soft white curls.

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed, “we should ‘wake up’ like that more often.”


	14. Sleepy sex or Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has been asleep for one of his epic naps. Aziraphale misses his demon so he visits Crowley.

Aziraphale missed his demon. Crowley had said that he would be asleep until October in the hopes that the world would be back to normality by then, but, sadly, if it was possible, it was worse. It didn’t stop the angel from missing his demon counterpart though. 

After the apocalypse that never was, Aziraphale and Crowley had become closer. They both knew that they would be welcome in each other’s homes at any time. So, with that in mind, Aziraphale miracled his way into the demon’s flat.

Aziraphale located Crowley signature essence residing in his bedroom. Aziraphale tentatively opened the door and frowned as the demon’s bed was empty. However, he noticed in the corner, a huge nest of blankets on the floor, with a sleeping snake in the middle of them all. 

Aziraphale smiled and them smirked as a thought occurred to him. He carefully removed some of the blankets, striped himself naked and snuggled close to his snake. He wrapped his body carefully around his snake. 

Crowley is roused by the sudden temperature spike and sleepily flicked out his forked tongue. He is so overwhelmed by his angel’s scent that he shape shifts back into his man shaped corporation. He opened his eyes and is, again, taken aback by the sight of Aziraphale naked. He is pleasantly surprised by the angel’s effort which is currently hard and pressed into his back.

As quietly as he can, Crowley slicks himself and Aziraphale’s effort. Crowley slowly pressed himself onto Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale sighed and gripped onto Crowley’s hips, as a reflex. As they begin to move together, Aziraphale opens his eyes and is mildly surprised to hear Crowley gasping in front of him.

There was no time for words as they both tipped over into a shared bliss. Crowley turned and kissed Aziraphale.

“Nice way to wake me up, my heart.”


	15. Tentacles/Xeno/Shapeshifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley needs to talk to his angel. He's worried. Turns out Aziraphale is worried about the same issue. Will these dorks ever get another braincell so they don't have to share one? Unlikely.

Crowley gripped his coffee cup tightly, making his knuckles white, at the kitchen table, in their shared cottage. Aziraphale sat opposite him, nursing his cup of tea. Crowley sighed. He needed to talk to his angel but words, huh, they’d never been friends. Aziraphale looked over and saw that Crowley wasn’t being his usual chatty self. He frowned,

“What’s wrong, my love?”

Crowley looked at his angel,

“Not sure if I have the words, my heart.”

Aziraphale slid over to Crowley’s side and hugged him. He wrapped his hands around Crowley’s hands.

“Can you try, my love?” Aziraphale brushed a stray lock of soft, red hair away from his forehead. Crowley looked up and looked at Aziraphale into his too blue eyes.

“I can try to show you.”

Crowley took one of Aziraphale’s hands and placed it on his own forehead. He allowed Aziraphale access to his recent dreams. Aziraphale gasped, it was a mish mash of broken images, of Crowley showing him his true form and Aziraphale leaving him.

“Oh, sweetheart.” His heart broke a little for his much-loved demon. Aziraphale wordlessly pressed Crowley’s hand to his own forehead. Crowley gasped as he saw the same fears reflected back at him with Aziraphale’s broken dreams about the very same thing. Aziraphale feared that Crowley would just leave if he shared his true form with Crowley.

Crowley laughed, shakily and held Aziraphale’s hand to his heart. 

“Oh, we do make life complicated for ourselves?”

Aziraphale grinned,

“Well, we do share one braincell.”

“That we do angel. Come on.” 

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. Crowley dragged their heavy curtains across the window, leaving the room in semi darkness.

Aziraphale gently hugged Crowley and took a deep breath. He let his angelic essence fill his corporation and stepped away from Crowley. He pulled back a little as he didn’t want to hurt Crowley.

Crowley sat on the bed and gazed on his angel, with awe. Aziraphale had a pure golden halo above his shining curls. His wings materialised, all 8 of them, fluttering behind him. His body was covered in brilliant blue eyes blinking at him from everywhere. On his wings there were spinning wheels of angelic fire. Aziraphale smiled and Crowley felt awash with his Angel’s love.

Crowley stood up and brought forth his pure heart, his demonic essence that resided in him. He felt it fill his corporation. His limbs elongated with talons appearing at the ends of his now clawed hands. His teeth became more pointed and his tongue lengthened and split at the tip. His halo was blackened and cracked but it looked like it was shining with black glitter. It emitted a soft reddish hue. He became impossibly taller but, Aziraphale’s heart almost stopped at the first sight of his wings. They were both ebony black and dusted with the constellations and nebula’s that he had helped to create.

Aziraphale held out his perfect gold dusted hand which Crowley took with his clawed hand and he held on tight. Aziraphale gazed just above Crowley, upon his blackened halo. He whispered,

“Be not afraid, my love.” He guided Crowley’s face to his and kissed him. Crowley surged forward and tipped Aziraphale onto the bed. He grasped behind Aziraphale’s head gently and kissed him softly. Aziraphale groaned and his eyes blinked out of existence, along with his wheels of fire, just leaving his halo above his head gently lighting the darkness of their room, along with Crowley’s halo.

Aziraphale looked into his golden eyes and sensed that Crowley was going to hide his true self. He whispered,

“Please don’t. I love you Crowley. All of you. I want you. All of you.”

Crowley kissed his love’s hand, grinned and said,  
“Are you sure, Angel?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, blankly.

“Well,” he smirked, “I am a snake demon with snake parts if you’d like.”

The knowledge hit Aziraphale full force, he stuttered,

“Ah, well, maybe we could leave that for another day, dear.” Crowley smiled softly and whispered,

“Of course, my heart.”

He slithered down Aziraphale’s body, touching his throat, his chest and down his sides, grabbing his hips. Aziraphale’s cock was an effort that Crowley loved. His cock was thick and slightly curved. He grasped it with his clawed hand being careful and curled his tongue right around the base. Aziraphale shouted,

“Oh, Crowley!”

He threaded his hands into Crowley’s longer hair and moved his head to where he wanted Crowley. Crowley groaned around his cock, still using his tongue to bring his angel to completion. Aziraphale bucked his hips and came down Crowley’s throat. He scrambled to reposition himself to present himself to his demon. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Eager are we angel?” Aziraphale huffed,

“Oh you! Just get in already.” 

Crowley expended a miracle, Aziraphale gasped as he became loose and slicked. Crowley grunted as he pushed into Aziraphale. He leaned over him and kissed Aziraphale as his wings reappeared. Crowley used his wings to help him to thrust into his angel. 

Aziraphale felt thoroughly pounded and gasped as Crowley came inside of him. He reached up to touch the silky soft black feathers of Crowley’s. Crowley shivered slightly and confessed,

“No one has touched my feathers in centuries, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale smiled,

“That’s because you never trusted anyone enough to, my love. We couldn’t reveal our love for one another before the failed apocalypse. I was always on your side, my dear. I know it took a while…”

Crowley huffed a soft laugh.

“Well, 6000 years, but I promise…”

Aziraphale looked earnestly into Crowley’s golden eyes.

“It will be the two of us, together until the end. I love you, my dear.”

Crowley slipped off and rolled on his side to face his heart, he held Aziraphale’s hand, he pulled him close and whispered,

“And I love you too, my heart.”

Both were happy and stated, they slowly drifted off to sleep, together.


	16. Piercings/Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special anniversary looms but both Crowley and Aziraphale are being cagey. What is going on? Some lovely surprises astound both of them.

Aziraphale was keeping a secret, Crowley decided. He hadn’t been forthcoming lately about getting undressed or letting Crowley do anything with him for weeks. Crowley knew that he was keeping his own secret but his was a special surprise for the Angel for their Anniversary soon.

The big day arrived. Crowley picked up Aziraphale for their Anniversary dinner. Crowley had booked the penthouse suite of the Ritz for it was a special occasion. 6000 years of knowing each other and another 2 years of intimate knowledge of each other.

As usual, the evening consisted of Aziraphale moaning scandalous sounds while he ate his way through dinner and dessert. As usual, Crowley watched his angel while squirming in his too tight trousers. Honestly, why did he miracle them so damn tight?!

After a lovely dinner, Crowley and Aziraphale headed up to the Penthouse Suite. The champagne was already ice cold when Crowley popped the cork and poured them both a glass. Aziraphale approached Crowley and with very little effort, he swept his love off his feet. He is placed gently onto the large bed. Aziraphale sat beside him.

“Well, my love, that was an excellent dinner. Happy Anniversary.”

Crowley sat up, took the champagne flute from Aziraphale and took a sip. He put it down. He took his sunglasses off. Crowley smiled as he started to unbutton his own shirt. Aziraphale’s eyes darkened.

“Happy anniversary dove. Now for your surprise present Angel.” He smiled as he unbuttoned his dress shirt entirely. Crowley sat up on his knees and reached out for Aziraphale’s hand to trace the skin just over his left shoulder. 

Aziraphale gasped as he traced the tattoo of a red bellied serpent coiling around a flaming sword.

“Oh, my darling.” He chuckled.

“What’s so funny Angel?”

Aziraphale stood up and took his shirt and trousers off. Crowley saw why his love was chuckling.

“Oh”

“Yes, indeed, oh.”

Both had gotten tattoos on the spot where they had claimed each other. Crowley’s was on the shoulder that Aziraphale had left a love bite and Aziraphale’s tattoo was where Crowley had left a searing love bite on his thigh. The tattoos were both of the very same design, a serpent coiled around a flaming sword.

The rest of their clothes were dispatched as Aziraphale joined Crowley on the bed. He pushed Crowley down as he came down with him. They moved together lovingly and with want shining in their eyes.

Crowley licked Aziraphale’s inner thigh and Aziraphale started to pant. He reached down to hug Crowley to his body then flipped him over and moved his body against Crowley’s back. Aziraphale slid his hard cock along Crowley’s cleft. Crowley growled,

“Yes, please my angel.” 

Aziraphale slicked two fingers and slid them down his love’s body making Crowley shiver. He worked them into Crowley’s hole, pushing and pulling them, hearing all of Crowley’s delicious sounds. Aziraphale removed his fingers causing a gasp from Crowley. 

Crowley gripped onto Aziraphale’s hips behind him as he was impaled on Aziraphale’s cock. Crowley cried out, he would never, ever get used to that feeling, Aziraphale pushing himself into Crowley’s body. It always felt incredible.

Aziraphale gripped onto Crowley’s hips, interlacing his fingers with Crowley’s and started to thrust into his body. He licked Crowley’s tattoo and gently bit into it. Crowley groaned a low moan. Aziraphale moaned and snuck a hand round his lover’s body to grasp onto his cock. 

Aziraphale snapped his hips as his stroked Crowley to completion. Aziraphale came in Crowley, shooting his hot load into him as Crowley screamed Aziraphale’s name.  
Afterwards, as they lay there, utterly exhausted, Crowley whispered,

“So, the tattoo was a good surprise then?”

“Oh yes. Definitely, my love.”


	17. Dirty Talk/Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is confused to why Crowley is phoning the Shop phone. It all becomes crystal clear as the phone call progresses.

It started off as a fairly normal phone call. Aziraphale had just closed up for the day . He was sat by his desk idly moving things around. Crowley had said that he would be over tonight. As usual, the mere thought of his Demon made him smile. 

The phone rang, the shop phone. Aziraphale pursed his lips. Surely if there was a problem, Crowley would call on the Angel’s mobile, bought for him by said Demon. 

He was annoyed by this interruption of his thoughts,

“Hello, A.Z. Fell and Co, I’m sorry but we’re quite closed.” 

He couldn’t hear anything by breathing on the other end of the phone.

“Um… Hello?”

Just then, a voice as smooth as honey, spoke.

“Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale hadn’t heard that voice since, oh, when was it? Ah yes, ever since Crowley had disguised himself, eh? Herself as Nanny Ashtoreth.

“Yes?” Aziraphale squeaked out, taking the time to sit down. 

“I want you to listen to me.”   
As the words drifted over Aziraphale, the blinds to the shop closed with a snap and the door clicked shut and locked. Aziraphale felt a shiver shoot down his spine. He gulped.

“Yes, Nanny.”

That seductive voice came down the phone line.

“I want to hear you, my heart.”

“Hear me?” Aziraphale was confused for a second, then,

“Oh, oh, yes Nanny.”

“I would like you to run your lovely hands down your body and pinch those gorgeous nipples of yours.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes, blocking out all sensations but his love’s voice and his body’s reactions. He bit his lower lip as he trailed his hand to one nipple then to the other, lightly through his shirt.

A quieter voice spoke,

“Are you still dressed dearie?”

“Mmmmm”

“Well, I think I may have to remedy that.”

A snap, a chuckle and a shiver. Aziraphale gasped as his clothes vanished with a demonic thought. Nanny chuckled lightly. He smoothed his hands up over his body, trembling at the sensuousness of his corporation.

He paused, stopping his hand at the crease of his thigh.

“Nanny?”

“Yes, my love?” Her voice had become deeper with want. She was lying on her bed in her Mayfair apartment, naked too.

“May I touch my cock?”

“Only if you mean it, my Angel. I want you to imagine that I’m there, touching you.”

Aziraphale groaned as he stroked his thick cock into hardness. His gasps came quicker. Her gasps came too as Nanny stroked in between the folds of her sex, slicking up her fingers. She paused to lightly stroke the nub of her clitoris before plunging back into her slickened folds.

“Oh, Angel.”

“Yes, my love.” Aziraphale was stroking his cock faster now until his cracked voice whispered,

“Are you close, Nanny?” She sighed,

“Yes, my love. Aziraphale!” She came shouting her Angel’s name. Aziraphale came, coating his hand and his chest with come, shouting his love’s name to the Heavens.

“Oh, Crowley!!” 

There was a quietness between them as they both came down from their highs. Aziraphale cleaned away his mess with a thought.

Nanny was still trembling from the aftershocks when Aziraphale spoke,

“I love you Crowley. You make me feel wanted.” 

Nanny sat up, she clicked her fingers to clean away the mess, making her dry and clean, she replied.

“I love you too, Angel. I’ll see you soon with a bottle of red.”


	18. Smiting/Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelic and Demonic essence is used, to great effect.

It was a slow day at the Bookshop. Aziraphale was just about to close when Crowley slinked in through the door.

“Oh, hullo, dear.”

Aziraphale continued locking up and shutting the shop for the day while Crowley watched him, his serpent eyes locked onto him. He walked over to Crowley and held his hand out which the Demon accepted. A quick hug and a kiss later, they were heading upstairs to the small flat above. 

As soon as they were through the door, Crowley tugged Aziraphale’s hips to his own. He whispered,

“How do you make me feel so good, Angel? Just be being here?”

Aziraphale kissed him and replied, grinding his hips against Crowley’s. They felt each other’s hardness, evidence of their arousal plain to feel. Aziraphale whispered in reply,

“How do you make me feel like being bad, my sweet? You are temptation incarnate and I feel so naughty when I’m around you.”

Crowley huffed,

“Naughty? Is that all?”

“Um, yes?” Aziraphale looked unsure.

Crowley started to walk away. Aziraphale grabbed his hand and just for good measure, he unleashed a tiny portion of his angelic essence. A crackle of desire burned through Crowley’s spine. He shuddered.

Crowley crowded Aziraphale until Aziraphale’s back hit a wall. Crowley growled, his face close to Aziraphale,

“Did you just use your angelic essence, on me, Angel?”

Aziraphale lowered his eyes, Crowley caught his chin and tilted it, forcing Aziraphale to look into his golden eyes,

“Um… yes. I’ve been wanting to do that for some time now. Not to actually hurt you but just to…”

He was cut off as Crowley dove in and kissed him again, moving his knee in between the Angels legs, nudging them slightly apart.

“Do it again,” Crowley moaned, “it felt good.” 

They stumbled their way to the bedroom where Aziraphale pushed Crowley onto his soft bed. A snap later and they were naked.

“I will if you will”, Aziraphale muttered as he positioned himself above Crowley.

“Oh,” Crowley raised both eyebrows, “tit for tat, hey Angel. You sure you want it?” A low rumble escaped from Aziraphale’s throat. 

“Yes, let go, Crowley. Give me all of you.”

Crowley’s cock was slick with precome and Aziraphale lined up and slid down onto Crowley’s cock. He started riding Crowley, hard. Aziraphale yelped as a lick of Crowley’s demonic essence travelled up his spine. Crowley’s hands were on his hips, directing Aziraphale’s movement. He leaned down to kiss the Demon.

Using his considerable body strength, he flipped their positions so now Aziraphale was under Crowley. Crowley carried on pounding relentlessly into Aziraphale. He grunted out,

“Are you close Angel?”

“Yes, my love, are you?” 

With that, Aziraphale came untouched, his come painted Crowley’s chest. Crowley heat bloomed inside of Aziraphale.   
Afterwards, Crowley snapped and cleared the mess from his chest. Aziraphale smiled at his love.

“Well, tit for tat Angel.”


	19. Zero Gravity/ Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Day 4 when Crowley fell asleep as Aziraphale tried to do a strip tease? This is the reason why Crowley was so tired.

Crowley was being super mysterious about tonight’s date. Aziraphale had tried to guess where they were going all week but he was only getting more and more baffled. Even now, he was still in the dark to where Crowley was taking him.

Ay 11pm Crowley strolled in the Bookshop to find Aziraphale sat in the back room, nervously wringing his hands together, with his eyes closed. Crowley came up and knelt down, taking his Angel’s hands in his, as gently as he could.

“Angel”

Aziraphale startled,

“Oh, me dear, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Crowley gently stroked his thumbs across Aziraphale’s hands.

“Are you listening to your head again, Angel? You know what that does to you Angel.”

Crowley raised one hand and brushed his thumb across Aziraphale’s cheekbone. Aziraphale pushed into his hand, he sighed,

“I am a bit nervous, my dear.” 

Crowley’s smile softened.

“I know, but you’re with me so nothing bad will happen.” 

Crowley got up and grasped his Angel’s hand, Aziraphale allowed himself to be pulled from his chair.

They left the shop, Aziraphale snapped the shop closed with the blind’s coming down automatically. Aziraphale took a few steps towards the Bentley but was pulled back by Crowley. Aziraphale’s brows furrowed. He looked confused.

“My dear?”

Crowley snapped and the road became quiet with the stars appearing closer than ever. He smiled gently at Aziraphale and his black pearlescent wings were drawn out of the ether. He beat them, almost lazily. He grinned at Aziraphale who definitely looked surprised.

Now, it was starting to make sense. Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley’s hand’s as he shook out his own while opalescent wings out. They kissed and began to run, spreading their wings out wide.

As they flew, they held hands. Crowley flew faster than Aziraphale, so he grabbed Aziraphale and tucked him close to his body. They flew up and up. As they breached the outer atmosphere of the Earth, they started to slow. As they slowed, Aziraphale turned in the circle of Crowley’s arms and began to kiss his love. He whispered,

“The stars are so much brighter, my love.” Crowley smiled and returned the kiss. 

Their kiss became heated with want and lust sparking through their bodies. Crowley muttered,

“Turn back round, my heart.” He used his fingers to snap their clothes away. He slicked his fingers up by putting them round to Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale gladly accepted his fingers and moaned around them.

He trailed his fingers down Aziraphale’s side, then round to his cleft and gently pushed in one finger. Aziraphale pushed back, groaning.

Crowley moaned as his fingers were practically swallowed. He pulled them out and slicked up his cock, reaching around to Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale had one hand around the back of Crowley’s neck and the other grasping Crowley’s hip. They were flying low over the surface of their star.

Crowley held on and pushed into his love’s tight hear. He slowed to a stop and they landed on the surface. Aziraphale, on his knees, pushed back, impaling himself on his lover’s cock. Crowley began to thrust and Aziraphale groaned as his hand stroked his own cock in the same rhythm as Crowley was fucking into him.

He screamed,

“Oh, Crowley! Fuck me, my love, fuck me hard!”

Crowley had never heard Aziraphale be so vocal, he doubled his efforts. Aziraphale was gasping as Crowley tipped him over the edge, Crowley screamed his own benediction.

“Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale’s knees gave way and they collapsed into each other. Crowley cleaned away the mess that between Aziraphale’s thighs. They held onto one another, both slightly trembling. Crowley giggled,

“Angel! I have never heard you swear so much.”

“Well, there’s on one to hear us, my love. That’s why I let go.”

He grasped Crowley’s hand and kissed his knuckles. 

“So, was this what you were planning when you fell asleep that evening?”

“Well, I had to be sure of the perfect weather conditions for flying.”

Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale.


	20. Feeding/Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpent of Eden tempts the Guardian of the Eastern Gate with an apple. How will it end this time?

Aziraphale was sitting in the back garden of the cottage. They were spending more and more time out of the bustling city of London now. He thought that it wouldn’t be too long before they made the move out here permanently. It was just so quiet and peaceful.

Aziraphale had made his husband (his husband! Aziraphale’s heart always went a little faster when he remembered that they were married now) some refreshing lemonade, using lemons from their beautiful lemon tree.

It was the end of Summer and Crowley was working hard to bring in the bountiful harvest generously provided from their garden. Aziraphale was working hard too! By looking at his Demon’s beautiful strong back and those long, long legs. Not to mention those hands! Oh! He could write endlessly about those gorgeous hands. The things those hands had done, Aziraphale blushed to think about it.

“Hey. Angel!” Crowley’s voice broke through Aziraphale’s increasingly lustful thoughts. He sauntered over to where Aziraphale sat in the shade of their apple tree and plonked himself on the tartan picnic blanket. Crowley stood up to pluck an apple from the tree. Aziraphale pulled his husband down to sit beside him. Crowley placed the apple against Aziraphale’s lips.

“Tempt you to a bite, my heart.”

Aziraphale looked Crowley straight in the eye as he moaned around the bite of the apple. He was still crunching the apple as the apple rolled from Crowley’s hand. The Angel laid down as Crowley uses a frivolous miracle to get rid of Aziraphale’s clothes. He scooted down to Aziraphale’s thighs, Aziraphale opened them wide. Crowley lowered his mouth to Aziraphale’s entrance and began to work his husband open in preparation for him.

The moans that the Angel makes helps Crowley’s cock to become harder and a drop of precome drips onto the blanket. Crowley braces himself above Aziraphale, on his elbows, his cock nudging, teasing at Aziraphale’s entrance. The Angel has made a grab for the fallen apple is crunching his way through another bite.

His lips are claimed by Crowley with a searing kiss as he enters his husband. Aziraphale’s groans are louder as his husband breaches him. Crowley builds up a quick, thrusting rhythm, reaching down to his love’s cock to give it a few strokes.

Aziraphale clenches around Crowley’s cock as he comes. Crowley fucks into him for a few more thrusts before coming inside Aziraphale. Aziraphale gasps then takes another bite of that damn apple! Crowley cannot believe his eyes, his Angel is outrageous!

He smirks as he slides out of Aziraphale, he miracles them both clean. Crowley stands up on unsteady legs as he positions himself with his back against the bark of the apple tree. Aziraphale watches him through lust filled eyes.

“Are you still hungry, my lovely, debauched Angel?” Aziraphale nodes as Crowley strokes his own cock to full hardness again. 

“Come ‘ere, I have something to fill your mouth with.”

Aziraphale crawls over to his husband and raised himself on his knees. Crowley guides his cock to Aziraphale’s mouth and groans as Aziraphale swallows him down to the hilt. Crowley tentatively put his hands in Aziraphale’s fluff of hair. Aziraphale groans as he willingly submits to his husband’s directions.

Crowley is soon using Aziraphale’s mouth, fucking into it as he takes his pleasure. Crowley looks down to watch Aziraphale stroke his own cock, fucking into his own hand, hard and fast. 

Soon, their groans fill the quiet garden, ‘thank fuck for distant neighbours’, Crowley thinks absently.

Crowley comes down Aziraphale’s throat as Aziraphale spilled into his own hand. He pulls his cock out when he becomes too sensitive. He pulled Aziraphale up, kissing him fervently. He whispered,

“Angel? When did it become dark?” Aziraphale giggled,

“Well, we were distracted, my love.”

*snap* They are both clean and warm snuggled underneath another blanket, underneath the stars that Crowley loves so much


	21. Plants/Pollen/Figging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gets curious then wishes he hadn't. Or Aziraphale forgets he can use miracles and relies on Crowley to get him out of the sticky spot he's in.
> 
> (Honestly? Dumbasses, both of them!)

Aziraphale looked up the word that he had read on the new smartphone that the Demon has bought him. He had found the dictionary app quite useful.

“Well,” he exclaimed, “humans are really the most ingenious creatures,”

He read the rest and thought,

“Maybe I should try this.”

Crowley has just started to doze off when his mobile rudely interrupts by blasting an obnoxious ring tone. It’s around midnight on a Monday.

“Wha’sup?” Crowley grumbles.

Aziraphale’s voice cuts through him.

“Ah, sorry to disturb you, dear boy. I may have come across a term that sounded interesting. Interesting enough to try it myself. However, I may have underestimated my corporation’s reaction to the sensation.” The Angel was squirming on top of his blankets, trying to keep his arse in a raised position.

“I’ll be right there Angel.”

Before Aziraphale could say no, he was ok, or anything more for that matter, he heard that little tell tale tinkling of the shop’s bell.

“Aziraphale! You upstairs?”

Then a clunk, clunk, clunk of boots on his stairs.

“Oh, bother.” Aziraphale squirmed as he thought. Crowley appeared at the open door.

“Ah,” Crowley looked, “got a bit curious about figging, did we Angel?” He raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk.

“Yes, well,” Aziraphale huffed, “what kind of humans do this for fun?”

Crowley sat near to Aziraphale and gently pulled the piece of ginger out. Aziraphale sighed in relief, gently lowering his arse to the bed and pulling his legs up.

“Thank you, dear boy. It was a bit overwhelming. I won’t get curious again. At least, not without you, my darling.” 

Crowley smiled and replied,

“Well, seeing as I’m in the area,” indicating Aziraphale’s raised legs, pushing them slightly apart.

“Well, ok. Go on then,” Aziraphale smiled as his face turned a delicate pink colour. Crowley divested himself of his clothes and got on with the serious work of eating out his Angel.


End file.
